A pallet magazine of the foregoing type represents the state of the art of pallet magazines. The pallets which rest freely on the upper reach of the endless chains slide, at one of the turning points (or 180.degree. turns) defined by the sprocket wheels around which the chains are looped, completely uncontrolled into a position rotated 180.degree. and then hang from the lower reach of the chains. When the pallets arrive at the other turning point (or 180.degree. turn ), they are supported by the parts which grip around the chains and are rotated again 180.degree. around the sprocket wheels into their original position, so that they now rest freely again on the upper chain reach. During sliding from the resting to the hanging position and also during the transition from the hanging to the resting position, difficulties occur again and again. It frequently happens that a pallet assumes an inclined orientation and then jams, or that the support on the chain members which engage the sprocket wheels does not come off. These breakdowns can be caused by slight damage to the pallets or by adhering chips.
Therefore, the basic purpose of this invention is to provide a pallet magazine in which the rotation of the pallets at the turning points occurs forcibly and under control and thus is functionally safe.